<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found in the Country by MeanYeen_Boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949772">Found in the Country</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanYeen_Boi/pseuds/MeanYeen_Boi'>MeanYeen_Boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>City girl Catra, F/F, F/M, Farmhand Adora, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), undercut adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanYeen_Boi/pseuds/MeanYeen_Boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clubbing, getting drunk, and one night stands are the only things that Catra enjoys doing. However when she’s forced to Brightmoon Ranch, she has to find other things to enjoy. That is until she meets the ranch’s farmhand, Adora, and she can’t keep her off her mind.</p>
<p>Maybe the country isn’t so bad after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Found in the Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok just to let everyone know, there will be a little bit of spicy in a later chapter, however both parties are above the age of 18. (Catra being 20, Adora 21). But anyways enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Late again, her parents were going to give her another what for for the fifth night in a row. She couldn't help it, the only thing that brought her joy was going out every night, drinking, smoking, and partying until she couldn’t party anymore. Sleeping with anyone she found attractive, taking the walk of shame home the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What life was worth living if she wasn’t having fun everyday?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” She hollered to the car, waving away her two friends before they sped off away from her house. “Those bitches are crazy, I love them though.” She ruffled her short brown hair and made her way into the house, not even trying to be quiet about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra Marie!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother’s voice shook her whole body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, mom?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what time it is? It is three in the morning! I thought I was going to have to report you missing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I know what time it is,” Catra sighed, slumping herself into the recliner for her nightly dose of scolding, “you realize I’m 20, right? I can take care of myself and do whatever I want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t give a damn how old you are, you’re under my roof so therefore you’re under my rules!” Her mother sat across from her on the couch, “I let you live here, rent free, and this is how you repay me? You go out every night, waste your money on drinking and partying, come home at the ass crack of dawn and just act like everything’s fine.” Her mother rubbed her head, a loud sigh escaping her lips, “you scare me every night, Catra. One of these nights I’m worried you’re not going to come home, and the next thing you know, your name is plastered all over the news for a missing person, or worse, a dead body!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother regained herself, straightening her posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father and I have been talking,” she sifted through a pile of papers on the coffee table and held one out to her, “there’s this nice place, out in the country called Brightmoon Ranch. It’s run by a nice lady named Angella, her and I went to high school together. But she takes in kids like you and teaches them how to ride horses. It’s like therapy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes and took the paper. On it was a photo of a girl with pink/purple hair riding on a gold colored horse, followed by a woman with long pink hair who was riding an all white horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A riding camp? I’m not going to this bullshit,” she tossed the paper aside, leaning back into the chair and crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unfortunately its not your choice,” her mother stood from the couch and went over to her, “we’re leaving tomorrow to drop you off. We’ll be leaving around 7am sharp, so you might want to start packing and get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait!” Catra hopped up from the chair when her mother walked away, “how long am I going to be gone? What do I need to pack?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll be gone a while,” her mother started up the stairs, “I’d pack a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————————</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra got probably two hours, if that of sleep. She really hadn’t planned on being forced up all night packing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we stop somewhere and get some coffee? I can’t even keep my eyes open,” Catra groaned in the backseat, slumping onto her side, her head resting on her suitcase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” her father grumbled, “we’re already an hour late because we had to fight with you to wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should’ve warned me sooner you were sending me off to boot camp and I would’ve gone to bed sooner,” Catra growled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not boot camp, Catra, it's a riding camp. And we couldn’t tell you sooner since you liked to be out partying all day and all night,” he glared up at her through the rear view mirror, making her shrink in the seat slightly. “My hard earned money, washed down the drain with booze and night club entry fees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever,” she responded, rolling her eyes at him. Catra landed her arm against the door to look out the window, city scenery soon giving away to wide open country spaces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At some point Catra must’ve fallen asleep because she was eventually being woken up by her father, yelling at her to get up and grab her things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hopped out of the car, squinting her eyes to take in her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth dropped when everything came into focus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For miles all she could see was open farmland, populated by what seemed like cattle in the distance. To her right there was a large farmhouse, what once looked like to be painted white, was now yellowed with age, sporting an oak colored porch decorated with multiple hanging plants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bro what is this place?” She asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Brightmoon Ranch,” a very tall woman approached them, her hair was down to about mid back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Angella,” she had a thick British accent, “and you must be Catra, I’ve heard so much about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good things hopefully,” Catra laughed nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, your mother has only told me bad things about you,” the smile on her face fell and she turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bo!” She called a boy with tan skin who was working nearby. He came running straight to her, a bright smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Ms. Angella?” He dusted off some dirt that had built up on his crop top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please help Catra with taking her things to her room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” Bo grabbed a bag in each hand, ushering with his head for Catra to follow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Bo?” Catra asked, “you look about my age, and you work here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep!” He said, his voice jumping with cheer, “I did a lot of bad before I met Ms. Angella. Got into fights, stole from people. I didn’t even have a home. She took me in and gave me a better life.” He stopped in front of a door, setting the bags down only to open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s your room!” He set the bags down at the foot of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Angella also wanted me to tell you that your first lesson will be at 3 so make sure to be there on time.” He shook her hand quickly and bolted out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The people here must be wack if they think living out in the middle of nowhere is fun.” She sighed and went over to the window, just in time to see her parents speeding down the long dirt driveway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess there’s no going back now,” she made her way over to the bed and slumped back onto it, causing it to make a loud creaking noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bet this thing is older than I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>———————————-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough 3 o’ clock came, but Catra took her sweet ol’ time making it down to the barn. Who cared if she was late, what was Angella gonna do? Ground her? She was already stuck in the middle of nowhere so where was she gonna go to begin with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made it to a large, round white pen that had other girls in it, all of them on different horses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How nice of you to finally join us,” a higher pitched voice spoke. Catra’s eyes followed the line of horses and landed on a slightly thicker girl, sitting high and mighty on a golden coated horse. The girl hopped off the horse and walked it over to Catra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Glimmer, the riding tutor, and daughter of Angella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra rolled her eyes at the girl, “and I’m supposed to listen to a short girl with purple/pink hair and wears a cutesy bedazzled country girl outfit? No thanks, Sparkles.” Catra started laughing at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer’s face became a bright red color, but she took a breath to calm herself down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you don’t have to, but I would appreciate it if you would at least come listen and at least try to take part,” she said, her hand now rubbing up and down her horse’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just got here today and you haven’t even been assigned a horse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long sigh came from Catra’s mouth and she nodded, following Glimmer over to the pen opening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone welcome Catra to Camp Brightmoon!” Glimmer announced once her and Catra were in front of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, welcome,” they each said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group was diverse, she’d give them that. A blonde tan skinned girl on a light brown horse, another tan skinned girl on a super dark gray horse, and a small girl on a light gray pony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Glimmer grabbed Catra’s hand and put it on her horse’s nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped back, starting the horse slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Sparkles?!” She shouted, “ever heard of not touching people when they don’t know who you are?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “you’ve gotta start learning how to interact with your horse, so you can practice on Luna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna? It has a name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes she has a name! We all do!” Glimmer growled at her, running her hand up and down Luna’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna is my horse, she’s been with me since I was young,” she pressed a kiss to the horse’s cheek. “Sweet girly. Go on, Catra, give her a pet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stepped forward slightly and held out her hand. Luna leaned her head forward and began sniffing her hand, then pressing her nose into her palm for pets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Catra was immersed in petting Luna, running her hands down her neck and into her mane, the feeling of contentment filling her body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Bring out Catra’s horse would ya!” Glimmer called to the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra stepped back from the horse and looked over to the building. She fully expected to see Bo walking out with a horse in tow, but it definitely was not him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a girl, a head covered with bright blonde hair with a darker blonde undercut. She was fairly well built, tall, and those muscles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra couldn’t stop staring at her as she got closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Howdy,” the girl tipped her head to Catra, handing the reins of a dappled gray horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra this is Adora, and Adora this is our new guest,” Glimmer introduced them, a bright smile on her face. “Adora is our farmhand, she helps tend to the animals and fix things up when and if they need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Catra was not catching anything Glimmer said aside from “Adora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t get her eyes off this girl’s muscles and body. She could see the slicks of sweat on her skin, sparkling in the sun. All she could think of was how sweaty she would get if she pinned Catra against a wall and just started—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Catra!” Glimmer shook her out of her daydream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? What?” Catra said, wiping a bit of drool off of her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said that your horse is named Bruno. He is a dapple gray Quarter Horse gelding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gelding?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Means he got neutered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Catra cringed a little at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyways he’s your horse, which means you gotta take care of him. Feed him, water him, exercise him, the whole works,” Glimmer climbed her way onto her horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adora can you help her up onto the horse?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, ma’am,” Adora brought Catra over to the left side of the horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Put your left foot in the stirrup here, and then using the horn and the seat of the saddle you can lift yourself on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Catra’s foot was in the stirrup, Adora’s hands went to her hips to help propel her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large blush flew to Catra’s face and she quickly threw herself onto the horse, almost tossing herself off the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye good job,” Adora smiled up at her from beside the horse, the smile quickly turning into a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully I’ll see you around, Catra,” she said, turning and walking back towards the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Catra could’ve sworn she melted right then and there, and not because of being out in the heat, no, but just hearing her name in Adora’s voice, with her country accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down Catra, she’s a nobody,” she whispered, “not here to make friends, just here because you were forced.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lesson began off easy, but Catra couldn’t focus. All she could think about was how nice it felt for Adora’s hands to be on her hips, and how nice it would feel if they were there all the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was she flirting with me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“because it definitely felt like she was.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had barely spoken a word to this random girl, only known her for a couple miagainnutes and now she was buzzing in her mind nonstop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to see Adora .</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>